There are many instances where simulations of articles, such as stone blocks used for architectural purposes, are desirable. There are similar instances wherein the simulation of articles, such as aged artist's canvas, are also desirable. Both of the above-mentioned simulations are desirable for aesthetic purposes and, heretofore, have been difficult to produce. It is to overcome the inability to provide aesthetically pleasing simulated stone blocks for use as decorative wall coverings as well as exterior finishing of architectural works that the present invention has been developed. It is also to overcome the inability to properly simulate an aged artist's canvas, that is, a canvas showing cracks and aging, that the present invention has also been directed.